


Oh, God.

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Series: Divinity vs. Everything Else [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Boys in Chains, Daddy Issues, Family Issues, Freezerburn - Freeform, Frottage, Hate Sex, HellFrost, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sure there's a kink in here somewhere, M/M, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Restraints, Smut, When Hell Freezes Over, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Lucifer is stuck watching Loki for the evening. Oh no. Whatever will he do.Aside, these two have way more in common than I ever thought.





	Oh, God.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts).



> Thanks as always to my tireless and enabling beta, Just_Mad_Enough.
> 
> This isn't set in the same Alternate Universe as the Tony/Lucifer smut I wrote for Sherlock_and_me, but it was a bit inspired by it.
> 
> Frankly, this is really GlitterSkullFairy's fault. XD (hugs and thanks for the plot bunny!)
> 
> \------------------------------------

Loki looked good in chains.

Which was how he'd remain for the night unless he decided to be cooperative.

Lucifer didn't foresee that happening though stranger things have happened before. He only knew Loki by reputation. And the national news. Loki was _not_ on his list of favorite people at the moment. Not least of which was because his present location further involved him in the doings of humans and non-humans who thought they had the power to change the world. Some of them actually did.

Various gleaming costumed idiots unceremoniously, dropped - _literally dropped_ \- the self-proclaimed demigod on Lucifer's balcony, informing the Devil that he was the one thing currently on the planet capable of holding the said demigod for safekeeping.

He didn't mind the flattery or the accuracy of the statement, but he did mind the fresh scorch marks outside his penthouse. His cleaning company would have to be called before the next party to fix the mess. At least Anthony didn't crack his patio around the pool. This time. He had gotten better at his landings. _Good boy._

Stark didn't even stay for niceties. His handsome face and armor were needed elsewhere, sadly. It was all for the best. Too many arseholes flying around tended to draw attention, and not the kind of attention he liked. The world and universe at large were getting far, far too interested. It was only a matter of time before people wondered a little more seriously about his own identity, especially with random _heroes_ dropping _villains_ off at his Dadforsaken _home._ The days of humans brushing off his name were coming to an end, and fast.

It was almost enough to make him take a holiday back in Hell. At least there were no aliens in his old domain. Mutants, yes. Aliens, no.

It bad enough that the spectacle of Iron Man dropping off a figure on his back porch would be all over the tabloids tomorrow. If he was very lucky, they didn’t figure out ‘who’, though the bright green and grey leather ensemble tended to give it away. At least he didn’t have his ridiculous helmet. Lucifer still had to actually deal with the problem in front of him; in chains and not appearing that he would just conveniently fall asleep for the night in the chair and stay a silent problem.

 _Speaking of tall, dark and easy on the eyes._ Loki had a few things going for him, even if he kept his hair a little long for the current trend. _Did everyone in Asgard wear their hair overly long?_ Perhaps he should have a little chat with Odin over his wayward sons, even if only one of them, biologically, was such.

Otherworldly, vibrant emerald eyes glared from the living room chair. Chains magically wrapped around his body, but left him currently ungagged. Loki watching him icily, guessing at his judgement, but not hazarding opening conversation. A fair number of words and nasty curses were exchanged between himself and Anthony, but that was all so far.

Lucifer eyed him in return, leaning on his bar and tapping out a cigarette from his case. “Drink?”

Loki sat, eyeing him in equal measure from across the penthouse. “What are you going to do, pour it down my throat?”

“If you'd merely agree to behave, there would be no need for those chains. As much as they suit you,” he added a leer for good measure.

Loki glowered. “What, just my word? What makes you think you can contain _me_ , a son of Odin? You don't look like much.”

“You well know about the ‘looks and deceiving’ bit.”

“Do I, now?” an eyebrow came up, but nothing more.

“You wear a false skin, dear lord of illusions, to go with your false everything else.”

“Do you not style yourself after what they call The Deceiver himself?”

“Humans call me what they will. I have no control over what myths they rooted me in.”

“No? Never bothered to correct the record, did you? Perhaps you enjoy bathing in their fear, their blood.”

“Nothing so dramatic,” he allowed himself a shudder. “Literal blood baths? No thank you.“

“Who said anything about literal? Kill a few dozen humans and you could inspire real fear. They’re weak, easily terrorized.”

“Not my bag. I see their murderers in Hell.” He smiled softly. “They don’t die in Hell. Not permanently.”

Loki smirked. “Right. That again. Hell. Of course. Not even in one of the Nine realms, unless you count it as an offshoot of Midgard.”

He swirled his drink. “You interested in a visit? We could always drop down there, under my protection. I wouldn’t have to worry about you escaping at all. Might even piss off your brother, as a bonus for you.”

Loki didn’t disguise his disbelief. “What? In the suit? Do you even _have_ armor, or just the array of designer clothes? There's not a single weapon here within reach.”

“I _am_ the weapon and I don’t need armor. Do _you_ , or is all that leather ceremonial?”

“One needs to maintain a level of appearance, but at least its functional. Would you like to find out?”

He _tutted_. “I assume you've been informed of who I am by your brother and slash or captors, or need I introduce myself?”

He remained unimpressed, bored and doubtful, or doing a good job of pretending to be. “Clearly you have power. Or you think you do, as mundane as your rooms seem to be. I have rooms back on Asgard larger than this building.”

“ _Had,_ unless I’m mistaken. Unlike you, I am immortal. You've just been in existence so long you've forgotten you're only a little less fragile than the humans you wish to rule,” _immortal except_ _around_ _the one human, but there's no reason to bring her into it. Speaking of._ Lucifer grabbed his phone to send a quick text to the Detective to stay clear of the club tonight. Just in case.

He jumped when she called instead of texting back. He grumbled but answered. Chloe sounded annoyed. “Why?”

“I have a...guest.”

Loki twitched in place, trying not to appear extremely interested.

She sighed. “Care to elaborate? Or are you just telling me you’re going to be too shagged out to come to work tomorrow?”

“I do not. I’ll loop you in when my guest is gone. Might keep me from your presence for a few days. Nothing to worry about.” He itched to just hang up on her, but it would draw her to the penthouse like a moth to flame. Even Anthony wasn’t aware of this little hitch.

“Who said I was worried? Should I be?”

“Not at all, Detective,” he hesitated. “Tomorrow, alright?”

“Fine. Enjoy your party or whatever, Lucifer.”

He hung up with too much of a relieved sigh. Which Loki picked up on. “Lovers spat? Trouble in _paradise_?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself with.”

Loki reclined in the chair like he owned it. “Not a lover then. Some human pet? Or does she keep her so-called-Devil on such a short leash?”

“I’m no one’s service animal.”

“Right, sorry. You only claim the title of Lord of Hell without behaving like one in the least. Or are you really? Did Iron Man deposit me in your care over a well-constructed lie?”

“I do not lie.” _Sigh._ “Lucifer Morningstar, at your service. Well, less service and more gaoler but you get the point.”

Loki crossed his long legs, for all the world looking comfortable. “If you’re who you say you are, why bother keeping me in chains at all?”

“I prefer not to keep unwilling guests, but your stay doesn’t have to be one of misery.” He lit his smoke, inhaling one of the drugs he liked to indulge in. It barely touched his nerves, but it felt nice for a few seconds. “For now, I don’t want to waste my energy doing more than keeping an eye on you, the chains keep me from having to do more than that.”

“Ah, your precious energy. Is it not boundless, being an _immortal_ ?” the imprisoned lifted an eyebrow. “ _My_ horns are nicer. And larger.”

Lucifer gave him an eye roll. “Your ridiculous golden helmet didn’t come with you, so you can stop size comparisons right now. My features aren’t removable,” e _xcept by demon blade,_ “and I don't have horns.”

Loki tilted his head to the side, affecting speculative look. “Do you have _anything?_ I know who you _claim_ to be. If you think anything _less_ than a _literal_ son of a major deity can contain me-”

Lucifer took several long legged steps away from the bar, doing a quick visual scan for loose objects. Great white wings shot out from behind him, flight feathers sharpened to razor edges and gleaming in the natural light of sunset. He tapped ash off his cig. “You'll leave _my_ Father out of it, if you want your stay here to be remotely tolerable. Discussing Him puts me off my good mood.”

Loki's jaw clamped shut, giving the razor-edged feathers an extra look. The largest of them were the size of dinner plates with power backed by a divine strength. They spanned more than thirty feet from tip to tip and were easily larger than those of any mortal ‘heroes’ who happened to be born or engineered with similar appendages. Loki felt the _divinity_ rolling off Lucifer like the smoke and ash from his nicotine habit. The fallen angel was made this way before time was a concept.

Loki wasn't an idiot. “So it's true. And it's true you rise to bait easily.”

Lucifer straightened his cuffs, eyeing his charge. He withdrew his wings, tucking them away with a disgruntled flutter and stalked back to the bar. The charge was half-true. Loki needed to know what he was dealing with if he didn't already. Loki wasn't immortal, though he thought himself powerful. This was going to be a long night, but he was getting a hell of an IOU out of it, courtesy of SHIELD.

And he intended to milk it for all it was worth. “My patience is thinning. I can throw you in a closet and leave you there-”

Loki interrupted him. “Actually, you can't.”

“Oh?” _he *could* do it but it wasn't worth the risk to his reputation._

“Iron Pants told you to keep a close eye on me. I certainly can't get out of these chains and escape, but if I did, they'd be quite unhappy with you. I imagine it would break some sort of _deal_ you have going on here with them. That's your thing isn't it? Deals you don't break in exchange for later favors.”

Lucifer ground his teeth.

Loki's voice dropped, cloying. “And you weren't going to anyway. When was the last time you got to even talk to anyone this _close_ to your level of prestige? Not that I'm comparing _myself_ to your rank, naturally. I'm a demigod, not a ruler of Hell.”

“Ex-ruler. And you're correct. But that doesn't mean I won't gag you if you try me overmuch.”

Loki gave him smirk for smirk. “And hide away my pretty mouth?”

“Do you intend to do something useful with it?” he was right. Loki already had him on edge and he didn't like it. “Or do I need to bring my demon into this?”

Green eyes glinted up at him. “You could come over here and find out.” hair as black as his own fell in loose waves over his shoulders, slightly curling and lustrous. Lucifer saw an image of a God on his knees, pulling at his trousers, yanking his belt free with a clinking tangle of leather and metal. Loki's soft, supple lips and tongue on his lower abs, tracing down, hot and eager...

Lucifer hissed. “ _Stop_ that. I won't release you from those chains without your word. And I'm not fond of being teased if you have no intention of following up on it. Mentally or physically.” they both knew Lucifer was in no danger of falling for one of Loki's illusions. While powerful, they had flaws rarely discovered by the weak-minded. Lucifer was a master of knowing between truth and lies and they posed no threat.

Loki twitched his lips, pretending not to be at least slightly miffed his ploy hadn't worked. He hadn't really put effort into it anyway. “Who says I don't?”

Lucifer grumbled. “I also abhor a liar.”

Loki scoffed. “Yet you would take me at my word not to escape?”

“Not precisely. Your _word_ as a demigod is quite different from other things that fall from your pretty mouth. As it is, I'm forbidden from harming you while you're incapacitated. Break your word to _me_ , and...let's just say I haven't gotten to properly punish anyone in _ages_ . Least of all someone who can _take_ it.” Lucifer gave him an evil smile to remind Loki that just because he was out of Hell didn't mean he was out of the pain game. “If I have to chase you down, you will regret it. But I won't.” Loki was no equal, but such an event would be entertaining.

The man in the chair swallowed. He didn't speak for a few blissful moments, weighing his options. His true options. Lucifer believed in choice, as far as he could. He also believed in making his life easier whenever possible. Loki looked up, fixing Lucifer with a hard stare. “I give you my word I won't escape your company while in your residence.”

Lucifer returned his stare, rewording the oath. “You won't exit my presence without my explicit permission, within or without my residence until you're collected again, or risk my wrath,” it wasn't a question. Nor hyperbole.

Loki nodded. Between immortals and near-immortals, the intent was as good as voicing it aloud. He sat and waited to the point of fidgeting. “Well?”

“I just like to watch you like that. You wiggle nicely.” Lucifer smiled and motioned. The chains fell with a clatter.

Loki stood and stretched, rubbing his arms. “Can you actually fly with those things? They look heavy.“

“They are and aren't. Like Schrodinger's cat without the box or poison. Dad broke a few laws of physics _before_ He invented the sciences.”

“So you believe yours in the true All-Father?”

He shrugged. “It's possible He isn't, but I see that as unlikely. Doubting Him was part of the reason He threw me out, so who knows?”

Loki leaned on Lucifer's couch and pulled off his boots. “I don't suppose a shower is a possibility? Destroying cities makes for a long day.”

Lucifer poured two drinks and leered over one of them. “I'd be a poor host if I didn't allow the use of my rooms. There are plenty of robes and towels in the bath. Help yourself to the tub or shower, neither runs out of hot water.”

He stood, shedding the outer rich green layer of his coat, holding it over an arm. He accepted the whiskey with polite grace, eye to eye with the ex-lord of Hell. He wasn't sure how far Lucifers _presence_ extended, but he wouldn't pass up a chance to goad him either. “Need you accompany me, m'Lord, or may I freshen up alone?”

“Hmm. As much as I wouldn't mind watching you disrobe, I'm not a peeping Tom. Hungry?”

He considered it. “I could eat.”

“Local or something more Asgardian?”

Loki made a face. “As I likely won't be back here anytime soon, pick something...interesting.” He sipped the drink. “Oh that _is_ nice, thank you. Always more fond of the hard stuff than beer.”

He lay the coat over the back of the couch. “Well, I'll just go see what passes for a decent ‘bath' here on earth.”  


* * *

 Lucifer sent out for Peruvian.

The water ran and stopped. Lucifer played his piano for over thirty minutes. He knew the demigod hadn't exited the bathroom, but he stopped hearing sounds some time ago.

He tapped the bathroom door frame. Loki had shed his layers of garments at the foot of the bed, leaving a rumpled trail to the bathroom. Because of course the arse couldn't go anywhere without leaving destruction.

The lean body in the sunken dark tub floated peacefully. A single green eye cracked open, from dozing in his bath. “I've changed my mind. Your facilities are decently adequate to my needs and desires. Is there an issue?”

“Dinner is here.”

Loki set both eyes on him. “Are you planning on wearing that outfit all night?”

“Are you looking for company?”

“I'd like to know if dinner is formal or not.”

“It needn't be. It's just take out.”

Loki nodded, satisfied, sinking back into the scented water to his chin. “You know, from your reputation, I expected to be in your bed by now. Or at least seduced to within an inch of my life.”

Lucifer gave him a look, pausing in unbuttoning his waistcoat. “Seducing a prisoner, or anyone else under my protection brings consent into issue.”

“Rest assured, should I come on to you, it's not because I'm seeking additional privileges. It'll be because I'm bored out of my skull.”

“Nice to know I'm somewhere on your ‘ways to kill time list’. I didn't realize you were so eager to return to the company of your captors.”

Lucifer stepped around the corner to hang up the waistcoat. Water inside the bathtub sloshed. Loki wasn't wrong about his normal proclivities. Captain had been the most resistant to his advances, and impossible to crack, even for him. The guy buried the needle on the Kinsey scale. Most men had some give, an opening that at least allowed a cracked window of curiosity. Lucifer happily threw the windows and doors of that possibility wide open whenever possible.

The good Cap had all his windows locked, barred, and painted shut. Ah well, to each their own. That was no crime in and of itself. There were other options.

The sight and sound of gold and red armor shed throughout his flat on the way to his bed - it was worth a repeated experience. Lucifer liked to keep his apartment a safe place, and Anthony was happy to take him up on the offer to blow off a little steam now and then. He didn't turn down his substance stash either.

The rest? Widow would have, but decided not to for her own reasons. Banner was too busy with his toys to be distracted. Thor would have been lovely but didn't take him seriously. A large man was always fun to bring to bed, and there were a fair number of those available in the ranks of suited-up freaks. But even Hawkeye ended up just drinking all night, confessing he had a family most of the others didn't know about. He did not cheat on his wife, but admitted a night with Lucifer held appeal.

Batting 1 for 6 was not his ideal average.

Loki, well. Under other circumstances…

His house guest appeared from around the corner, jumping a little when he nearly ran into him. He had on Lucifer's black and red silk robe. It hung off his narrow shoulders, hiding some but not all of the lines of his toned body and otherwise clinging to him nicely.

Loki smirked, stepping close. “You...appear to lack servants, m'Lord, did you need help dressing down for the evening?” He thumbed apart Lucifers top shirt button, reaching into his space unapologetically.

He growled, grabbing a narrow wrist. “Don't call me that. I haven't had servants since leaving Hell. I'm fine here without them.” _Dry cleaners, maids and food delivery on the other hand…_

Emerald eyes focused on him, merely resting his free hand on his side. Loki put on an air of false seduction. “You don't wish my gratitude?” he threw in a sly look down Lucifer's body.

Lucifer dropped the wrist. “I still might gag you. I wish for you to behave yourself. I don't desire your attempts to make me uncomfortable in my role as your temporary prison guard.” The man was getting a rise out of him and he didn't like it.

He stepped closer still, flat out ignoring Lucifer's protests, sensing an advantage to be had. “Then gag me. Tie me up and have your way with me. You're a being of desire, aren't you?”

“Normally yes, I'd enjoy fucking you sideways.” that slight frame would wrap around his own quite nicely.

“So?” the green eyes even looked earnest.

“I don't believe that's what you actually want. I won't have you against your will. You're the trickster, Loki. Half of everything that comes out of your pretty mouth are lies.”

“I'm hurt. You dont think I'm capable of making my own choices while under your charge?”

“Oh, I very much think you are. I simply don't believe you're telling me the truth about what you want.”

“You want me to tell you my desires? You could just ask.”

“My power shouldn't work on you.”

“Unless I allow it.”

 _Sigh_. “Very well, Loki of Asgard, what is your greatest desire?”

His lips twitched. “No, you're correct after all. I'd rather not tell you my _greatest_ desire, and have you go reveal it to _them_.”

“Hmmpf.”

“However, I do have lesser desires to be fulfilled. Your desires though are interesting. Laying with common mortals, well, I'm not sure how you do it, frankly. Is it just morbid curiosity or do you truly enjoy it?”

Lucifer felt fire licking at him. “All angels are my brothers and most demons lack creativity. I don't have a lot of options for non-mortals. Pretty much none, actually.”

Loki smirked. “Ah, so you _haven't_ lain with my brother.”

“Was that what this whole thing was about?”

“I don't do sloppy seconds.”

Lucifer restrained himself from slapping Loki. Barely. “You needn't be concerned. I doubt you've _lain_ with anyone here on earth, so no need to wonder if we've _shared_.”

“Why? Because you haven't tasted my _taint_ on the multitude of mortals you've whored yourself with?”

“Now you're just trying to give whores a bad name.”

Loki rolled his eyes, rich green glinting in the bedroom lighting. “Oh right. You give it away for free. Debasing your immense power as if you're one of _them._ Playing at being one when you could rule them.”

“My Father wouldn't take kindly to that. I'm not interested in having the world kneel before me, even if I could have it.”

“Of course you don't want the entire population on their knees before you, just every willing Tom, Dick and Harry with a hole or three. Do you even know what your Father _wants_? Maybe He's ready to step aside and put someone else more useful in charge. Except that wouldn't be you, now would it?”

Ire rising, he took a step to give himself space. “I don't want to be worshipped. Never have and that's not changing any time soon. That's what my Father wants for Himself, to the point of supreme jealousy.”

Loki replied calmly, reasonable tones in his voice. “Who said anything about worship? You could rule them, without the wings, hell, without the _human_ face you wear for them all so they don't run screaming into the night, flying from your bed and from your arms. Just once, wouldn't you prefer not to be thought of as a monster, just for showing how you truly appear?”

Lucifer clenched his jaw. “I don't desire to rule them _before_ they die. I saw enough of them in Hell. It doesn't matter what I want. Humans will never overcome their base fear of me, and rightly so.”

“You don't _desire_ their fear either, do you?” Loki tilted his head, raising his voice. “You can roam the city, the world, in your true skin, and what could they do about it? Not. A. Damn. _Thing_. That's what!”

Brown eyes flashed red. “I wasn't built for that. My Father-”

“And you always do what your _Daddy_ tells you to, is that it?”

“I have the scars to prove otherwise.”

“You still had a home. A hope of return to the place you lost.”

“Hell-”

“Was _your_ realm. I have none. My brother hates me. _My_ father isn't even my father. If you gave Hell to me, I’d take it in a heartbeat.”

He knew better than to shout agreement, but it was a near thing. “My demons would eat you alive.”

“Perhaps we should switch places. Be less of raging disappointments to our fathers.”

“I'm nothing like you.”

Coldly, and with every ounce of truth in his body, “You are a monster. But so am I.”

Lucifer shoved Loki backwards to the bed. “You want a monster?”

Loki smiled. “I want you. _I_ won't run screaming at your true face. Nor would you at mine.”

Lucifer tore off his dress shirt, sending the rest of his buttons scattering across the room. He threw it off, red hues rising to his skin. His eyes burned red and black. “You haven't seen it.”

“Dear Devil, I've seen _everything._ You haven't even been off your own planet, have you? There are _worlds_ you could walk around like that and no one would bat an eye.” Loki's borrowed robe fell open and he made no move to fix it, propped up on his elbows in the sheets and pillows. “You think you're the only damn Grim Reaper out there in the universe?”

Lucifer hesitated as Loki rose to his knees and untied the silk belt, letting the borrowed robe fall away to pool behind him. He had the body of a God, hard and lean, much like himself. Pale skin lay tight over a toned build, the lights in the room picking up scars here and there. Lucifer's angelic body had none. His Devil form was nothing but.

Lucifer growled low in his throat, his skin turning red and cracked. His thick black hair vanished along with his skin, his face scarred and furrowed. Not an inch of original skin remained. Nothing but miles of badly healed tissue, cracked and blackened flesh, hot and dry to the touch.

Loki had not seen this before. Few had. He nodded, almost sadly, but not frightened. “We all have our secrets, Lightbringer. Some have fewer layers than others.” Loki allowed his skin to turn frost blue, his eyes red, but hooded, his illusion falling away. “I won't run screaming if you don't.”

Lucifer shoved Loki down on his back, hovering, red eyes to red and black. Loki pulled him down, cold lips to hot.

Lucifer could feel the cold falling off the other body like dry ice, trying to leach his hellfire heat away. He hadn't known Loki's glamour hid at least as much as his own. He knew there was something there, and that this before him was the truth of him. The magic Loki wielded sat muted, quiet, accessible but not in hand.

Icy fingers pulled off Lucifers belt from between them, flinging it away, pulling hard at the remaining clothing. Loki muttered something almost incoherently about zippers, yanking off the trousers and boxers at the same time.

Lucifer knelt on his spread knees in all his glory over him. His cold hand reached down to grasp him, earning a hiss and a gasp. Loki pulled him down and bit his ear. “You've never been touched this way, have you? Well, this _is_ novel.”

Lucifer shut him up with a hard, teeth cracking kiss. Even Loki's tongue was cold, in this form, his true form. It and his body soaked up his heat, taking it and then some, easily.

Hot hands found his hips, pulling them into a rolling grind. Loki's hardness rubbed bare against his, hard but cool to the touch. Lucifer wanted to flip him over and take him, but he wanted this too. He wound a fist into Loki's long black hair, pulling his attention with a hard jerk. “My dear demigod, what do you want from me?” He had the control to put a stop to this, but it hung by a thread.

Loki met his red-pupiled stare evenly, with curved lips. “I want whatever you feel like giving me.”

This time, he felt it, the truth of the words. Lucifer gave him a dangerous smile. “You're going to be a mess by morning.”

“I certainly hope so. After the first couple of rounds I want to change forms if only so I can see what your hair looks like after a thorough fucking. What do you want to do with me? Still interested in the sideways thing?”

“For one, I want you to shut up.” Lucifer caught his mouth again with bruising strength, which was rewarded with a moan. Loki ran icy fingers down his built shoulders to muscular ass, gripping him and bucking his hips, lining up himself against Devil hardness. Lucifer pressed himself down, hot and cold pre-release doing nothing to relieve the friction. He thrust his hips hard, throbbing and close and knowing he had several more in him after this first. There was no need to pace himself.

Need and want urged them, tense and greedy for mutual pleasure. Hip to hip, skin pulling almost painfully, but neither stopping. Sensations folded between them, a cycle of heating and cooling skin, Loki's cold cock warming with direct contact. They were well matched in frame size, Lucifer with just a bit more weight and height. He cupped the back of Loki's head with long fingers, catching locks between his knuckles. He snaked his other arm under him.

Loki tried to pull back for air, but Lucifer chased him, crushing his lips with heat and greater strength. He felt Loki's moment of trepidation and loss of control, then his relaxation. Loki's leg came up to hook an ankle. The natural cool skin of his body would have raised goosebumps had Lucifer any hair follicles in this state.

Loki's long frame under him contacted, tightening up, leaking desire that washed over him. Lucifer fisted into his hair, pulling at his scalp. Cold release spilled between them, throbbing and kicking against his hard cock, Lucifer's following with a grunt, hot to the point of nearly scalding his belly. Loki clutched the back of his head, pulling on his hips with the other hand and breathing hard through his nose, not letting go, but slowing the greedy kiss.

Loki found himself quickly shoved over onto his stomach, Lucifer's still hard cock head seeking his entrance, but holding off for his fingers first. Loki looked over his shoulder. “Not even time for recovery?”

Lucifer covered Loki's mouth, coating his free hand in lube. “Still want that gag? I have several.” He pushed a finger into him, Loki moaning against his hand. He took his fingers in his mouth, sucking them one at a time, cold tongue against hell hot skin. Even as another finger pressed in to join the first, to the knuckles of Lucifer's hand, curling slightly in the cool wetness and soft flesh inside his tight ring of muscle. Loki pushed back, seeking more, sucking hard on the index finger in his mouth.

Lucifer withdrew his lubed fingers, replacing them with what he really wanted to use, hard and ready, sticky with mixed bodily fluids.

Blue skin lay before him, tight and waiting. Loki bit his finger, hard.

Lucifer took him in one stroke, burying himself to the hilt with a groan. He lay, chest to back, exchanging lips for teeth on Loki’s neck. Loki arched, matching the rhythm of thrusts, breathing with him. Lucifer pinned his forearms to the bed, rocking into him, hard. He found Loki's pulse, throbbing between them, and rode it.

Cold blue skin sweats, as it turns out. The backs of Loki's slender thighs grew slick, his ankles catching Lucifers, his body sliding  on black silk sheets. He threw a hand up against the headboard. Or tried to. Lucifer had him completely under his control, corded muscles tense where his hands held his pale blue arms.

Those hands felt like fire. But he had the counter to it. He was being consumed by heat, blindingly hot cock into his body, and it was exactly what he wanted. He arched as far as he could, taking all of Lucifer, hard and deep.

The Devil was his, at least for now.

Lips sucked his neck, teeth pulled his cold skin, sweat stuck between chest and back. He very much wanted a hand on his dick, but he could be patient.

Lucifer clenched against his ass, coming hot inside him with a sinking moan on his neck and throbbing pulse. Loki was put on his back again and got the attention he wanted, red-skinned hand on his erection. He could admit he didn't return to hardness quite as fast as Lucifer, but he hadn't been built the same way. He met Lucifer's low-lidded eyes, lying back and enjoying the hand job. Rumors aside, he truly hadn't expected or hoped for pleasure in return, but Lucifer gladly provided it, thumb sweeping his sensitive head.

Before morning, the restraints and gag came out, and Loki had his turn to switch, hands on divine hips, lying on his side, bringing the red-skinned Devil to completion with hard, urgent thrusts of his ice-cold shaft. After that, Loki finally got to hold the Devils hair and start all over again. And by all the mystical hammers, if Lucifer didn't look good on his knees in either form. It was no position of submission either.

By the time they were truly spent, some six or so rounds later, dinner became breakfast.

Loki looked up from the bar and re-warmed _papa rellena_ , rather pleased to find his own brother turning up to collect him in the morning. He stepped from the elevator to bear witness to the scattered clothing, Lucifer's ridiculous and thoroughly mussed sex hair, and his own (human again) visible skin _covered_ in bite marks of various depths, and one hell of a hickey on his stomach, where Lucifer cleaned him off with his tongue.

Loki could have covered it all with one of his illusions. He didn't.

Thor's expressions ran through a marathon, at first assuming Lucifer had beaten the crap out of Loki, which, he kind of had, to slow, agonizing realization of just what must have occurred. Or at least the basic idea. His eyes went to the chains on the floor, to Loki's coat still on the couch, to the silk pajamas his brother currently wore that settled low on his hips, revealing the crisp edges of a hand shaped burn mark.

That one he might have enhanced the degree of just to see the look on his brother's face when he picked it out. And try to figure out how the hell that even happened.

His brother finally spoke. “Loki, are you…have you...”

“Been fucked more satisfyingly than I've ever been? By the Devil? Why yes.” Loki was many things, but subtle was not one of them. Especially when he had no reason to be.

Lucifer offered Thor espresso and cold Peruvian bread with a smile. Loki had acquired a vast appreciation for Lucifer's utter lack of shame.

Thor looked at them like he had been handed a dead rat. “I am _never_ going to ask you to watch anyone ever again.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Good.”


End file.
